


Neverending Nightmare

by Lucifers_Trash_Stash



Category: A Nightmare on Elm Street (Movies 1984-1994), A Nightmare on Elm Street - All Media Types, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Heavy Angst, Horror, One Shot, Psychological Horror, Psychological Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 06:51:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16990110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucifers_Trash_Stash/pseuds/Lucifers_Trash_Stash
Summary: Negan has been having bad dreams lately, and the man behind them is forcing him to relive the death of Lucille every time he closes his eyes.





	Neverending Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> I absolutely love both Freddy and Negan, so it was awesome being able to write a fic of the two together! I hope you guys enjoy! :D

Negan’s eyes shot open, squinting at the harsh light that flooded the darkened hall where he stood. He noticed how heavily he was breathing, and the bead of sweat that trickled down his brow. Swiping at his forehead, his fists began to clench when he recognized his surroundings.

Not again.

Negan stood in a darkly lit corridor, the only light trickling in from the end of the hall. The walls smelled damp and slightly like mildew. The paint was old and flaking. The place was in obvious disrepair. The dim light was too far for him to make out what would meet him there, but Negan knew it would be horrible. What waited for him was always horrible beyond imagine.

Even though he knew the dangers he’d find, he had to move. Otherwise they would come and find him, and that was always worse. Clenching his teeth, he skulked down the hall. His footsteps sounded like a deafening boom in his ears. Each step was like the tick tock of a clock, a reminder of how soon he’d find out what lay in wait at the end.

Tick.

Tock.

Thump.

Thump.

He squinted against the bright light that engulfed his body. In a brief flash, the light faded and Negan was transported to a forest lit only by moonlight. As his eyes adjusted, he noticed a new object in his hand, a familiar companion. Lucille.

That could only mean that the burnt fucker was in the mood to play tonight. Just great.

As if on queue, a low wail broke through the silence. Negan whipped his head around, only to be met with the hissing and snarling of the shambling walking dead coming in close behind him. Negan smirked. Did that asshole think this was a challenge for him? This was a piece of cake.

With a flourish of his wrist, he slammed Lucille down on the first head that approached him. Brain matter splattered onto his face, but he continued to smash Lucille on his next two brain-dead victims. As another walker approached his side, Negan kicked it in the gut, sending it sprawling to the ground. Negan swung his weapon on another, its disembodied head flying into the crowd. Before the kicked walker could get back up, Negan stomped his heel into the head, exploding it on impact.

More kept coming from the trees, but Negan never let up once. His adrenaline was pumping in time with his swings, putting every walker that shuffled into his line of sight out of commission. He couldn’t even begin to count how many he’d taken out, or keep track of the time. It all melted together, as if hours and hours of swinging were condensed into mere seconds in real time.

And then all was quiet. The only sounds that could be heard were the wind whistling through the branches of the trees. Negan however, stayed tense for a few moments, knowing another ambush could be ever present. But all he was met with was silence, so he let himself relax for a moment.

Negan brought his red scarf to his face, rubbing off as much walker blood as he could. His hand still gripped Lucille tightly for comfort, afraid if he let go she’d disappear in an instant. The silence only made him more anxious. He wanted to shout, scream, wave Lucille around and hit everything in his path, all while cursing that coward for hiding in the shadows and making him play these games, just to fill the empty void with someone talking. But that would only bring him out sooner.

Almost as if his mind was being read, a soft voice broke the quiet. Negan heard the voice, but his brow furrowed. He couldn’t tell what it said, and couldn’t even begin to guess which direction it came from. It was a woman perhaps… a soft, nurturing voice that called out…?

“Negan,” the voice repeated, only this time Negan understood. And he recognized it too. All too well. Had it memorized by heart, even.

He was almost afraid to turn around. Negan knew who stood there, who was calling out for him. But he knew it was a trick. That’s what he wanted Negan to do, to look at the source of the voice. He didn’t want to, but his heart had other ideas.

Negan turned himself to face Lucille.

She wasn’t how he liked to remember her. Of course not. It was how he last saw her, staring at him with dead eyes in a hospital gown, her lovely jet black hair a thing of the past. She only stood there, her body swaying slightly as if she struggled to keep herself upright. Negan’s throat tightened at the sight, finding it hard to breathe.

“Negan, my love,” Lucille cooed, in that way she always did when he was upset or frustrated from work. Negan’s bottom lip began to tremble, but he held the bat Lucille with an iron grip. Lucille paused for a brief moment before continuing, “Negan, my love… please kill me.”

He wasn’t even aware of the choked sob building in his throat until it hit the air, the sound harsh and foreign to him. Negan stared in disbelief at Lucille, those words not resembling anything she would have ever said. Ever begged for. But here she was, doing exactly that.

“I can’t, baby,” Negan’s voice trembled as he shook his head. He couldn’t. He wouldn’t. He couldn’t even do it before, he needed someone else to end her suffering as a walker. Even so, he still held Lucille tight, trying to find comfort in something that felt real in this moment.

Lucille took a tentative step forward, making Negan flinch back. Her mouth hung open, and she spoke again, “Please kill me… before I kill you.”

It was as if she had regained her walker instincts in that exact moment. Lucille’s arms reached out for him, her shambling steps quickly closing the gap. Even with a weapon, Negan felt powerless. He couldn’t do this. He turned heel and ran.

He could hear the blood pumping in his ears, his legs carrying him deeper into the forest. He didn’t even bother to look back at Lucille. He just needed to get away.

He almost ran headfirst into Lucille when she stepped out from in front of a nearby tree and lunged at him. Negan gasped, recoiling his body and turning to run in the other direction. He stopped dead in his tracks before he could go any further.

A horde of Lucilles. All surrounding him. He had nowhere to run.

Against his will, Negan felt his knees buckle underneath him. He fell to the ground, biting his bottom lip to keep himself from sobbing. He couldn’t even look up as they closed in on him, reaching out, grabbing at his clothes. He held onto Lucille in his hand, never once having let her go through it all, and let the first set of teeth rip into his neck.

And then there was a burst of heat. Negan’s head swiveled around the boiler room, confused at first by the change in location. But when he heard that low growling voice, he knew exactly where he was.

“You act as if it’s a fucking hardship to kill your wife,” the voice cackled above. Negan looked up at the catwalk, a dark shadowy figure leaning against the metal rail. The steam clouded his vision, but Negan could see those long clawed blades from a mile away.

The figure clinked the blades against the rail, dragging them across the metal to create a piercing screech. Negan didn’t flinch, he’d experienced it many times before. It was just a game, and Negan wouldn’t let him win.

Suddenly, the shadow figure disappeared, only to reappear mere feet from Negan. While the dirty brown fedora hid most of his face, Negan could still see the man’s marred face underneath. He clinked his bladed glove against his thigh, as if pondering what to do next. Finally, the man’s mouth curled into a sneer as he continued, “I had no fucking qualms killing my bitch of a wife when she stuck her nose into my business. Not sure why you couldn’t even put yours out of her fucking misery-”

With a roar, Negan shot up to his feet and swung Lucille hard into the man’s shoulder. He stumbled slightly, just as Negan went for another swing. And another. Again and again until he couldn’t count. Just before the man tipped over, Negan gripped him by the lapel of his dingy red and green striped sweater and slammed him into the metal grate panel that served a makeshift barrier in the boiler room.

“I don’t need some ugly motherfucking asshole telling me what I did wrong with my life. Like I don’t already fucking know,” Negan spat. “Newsflash motherfucker, you don’t have as much power over me as you’d like to fucking think. I’m bigger, stronger, and fucking taller than your shrimp ass, the fuck do you have except for your dinky ass glove!?”

“Do you fucking forget who I am!?” Negan wasn’t holding the man anymore, and instead he was prowling along the furnaces, not a scratch on him. “I’m Freddy fucking Krueger! You know, the guy that’s been torturing you in your dreams for the past month? You can never fucking escape me!”

“Try me, you cocksucker!” Negan shouted, twirling Lucille in his hand as he waited for the moment to strike.

Freddy chuckled. “Interesting weapon you’ve got there, but I’m not one to complain,” he said, pointing to Lucille with his bladed index finger.

Negan looked in his hand at what was so amusing, but dropped the object in shock. It couldn’t be. He didn’t want it to be.

Her arm. Lucille’s arm. How long had it been there, replacing Lucille? Her severed limb fell to the ground with a sickening thwack. Negan stared in absolute shock until his gaze fell upon the sight before him.

Freddy’s boiler room had numerous chains hanging from the walls, swaying and clinking next to each other. But they were silent as they touched the body that hung from one of the chains. It was wrapped tightly around Lucille’s neck, her head rolled to the side as she stared dead eyed at Negan. Her face and body were littered with claw marks, marring the beautiful woman he used to be married to. Bloodied and bruised, she was barely recognizable. Except for her long, jet-black hair.

Negan’s eyes widened in shock at the sharp pain in his back. He coughed, and spat up blood dribbled down his chin. His fingers gingerly touched the blades that protruded from his chest, wriggling around and causing more blood to ooze onto his white shirt.

Freddy leaned into his ear, the foul stench of decay suffocating Negan. That rattling breath of Freddy’s voice sounded like the tick tock of a clock, counting down before the final hour.

Tick.

Tock.

Inhale.

“You can breathe… you can cry…” Freddy’s teasing voice began. “Hell, I know you’ll be doing that.”

Exhale.

And all went black.

Negan gasped and sat up in bed. He scanned the room in a frenzy, but he was really in his bedroom. The light shone brilliantly through his window, falling on the floor in gentle warm sunbeams. Negan’s hands trembled, clutching his sheets with white knuckles. Lucille sat upright in the chair by his bed, still shiny and new from when he cleaned her up last night.

He didn’t notice when his head flopped back onto the pillow. He also didn’t notice the tears streaming down his face as his shoulders tensed and his chest heaved. He also didn’t notice the crackling of the walkie talkie on his bedside table, Simon’s voice telling Negan that he needed to get up and give his wives a break because the Saviors were getting antsy.

And he didn’t notice for ten long minutes until Simon was knocking at his door. But by then Negan was dressed and ready, putting his dreams behind him for just one more day.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to keep up with me, check me out on tumblr @lucifers-trash-stash :D


End file.
